1. Technical Field
This device relates to therapeutic appliances that are used to hold and immobilize a patient's foot and lower leg suffering from a condition known as drop foot in which the angle between the sole of the foot and the axis of the leg is abnormally obtuse when the muscles are relaxed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have provided a number of different therapeutic leg and foot structures that are secured to the patient's lower leg and foot holding them in the desired position. The devices are of generally two types, the first being a contoured rigid L-shaped member with overlapping padded straps and flaps that define the stabilization portion of the leg and foot, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,976,059, 5,298,013, 3,345,654 and 5,154,695.
A second group of standard leg and foot splints are characterized by a rigid L-shaped support with a contoured foam insert to delineate the correct position of the foot and leg within to which applicant's invention is derived from.